sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βιονική
Βιονική Bionics thumb|300px| [[Βιονική βιόνωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] - Ένας Επιστημονικός Κλάδος της Τεχνολογίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βιονική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βίος". Ορισμός Περιλαμβάνει αντιγραφή, της μίμηση και εκμάθηση από ηλεκτρονικών συστημάτων από λειτουργίες βιολογικών οργανισμών. Εισαγωγή thumb|300px|Υβριδικός [[εγκέφαλος του Μέλλοντος ]] Το θέμα της αντιγραφής, της μίμησης, και της εκμάθησης από τη βιολογία ονομάσθηκε ΒΙΟΝΙΚΗ από τον Jack Steele, της Πολεμικής Αεροπορίας των Η.Π.Α. το 1960 σε μια συνεδρίαση στη βάση Πολεμικής Αεροπορίας Wright-Patterson στο Dayton του Ohio. Το 1969, ο Otto H. Schmitt έπλασε τον όρο ΒΙΟΜΙΜΗΤΙΚΗ, για να περιγράψει τα παραπάνω. Ο τομέας αυτός προσδιορίζεται όλο και περισσότερο καθώς αναδύονται νέα θέματα της επιστήμης και της εφαρμοσμένης μηχανικής. Η νέα σχετικά επιστήμη της Βιονικής και της Βιομιμητικής αντιπροσωπεύει τη μελέτη και τη μίμηση των μεθόδων, των σχεδίων και των διαδικασιών της Φύσης. Ενώ μερικές από τις βασικές διαδικασίες και σχέδια της Φύσης μπορούν να αντιγραφούν, υπάρχουν πολλές ιδέες από τη Φύση που προσαρμόζονται καλύτερα εάν πρόκειται να χρησιμεύσουν απλά ως έμπνευση, χρησιμοποιώντας τις ανθρωπογενείς ικανότητες. Η Βιονική (που σήμερα αποκαλείται επίσης Υβριδικά Συστήματα) μπορεί να οριστεί επίσης ως η αύξηση ή η αντικατάσταση διαδικασιών και λειτουργιών των ανθρώπινων άκρων μέσω μηχανών που ελέγχονται από τα ανθρώπινα νευρικά συστήματα (συμπόσιο Βιονικής, 1960). Η Βιονική έρχεται επίσης να σημάνει την εφαρμογή της γνώσης των ζωντανών οργανισμών στη λύση προβλημάτων εφαρμοσμένης μηχανικής. Η ουσιαστική πτυχή της Βιονικής, τουλάχιστον σε κάποια περίοδο, αφορούσε στρατιωτικές εφαρμογές, για ανάπτυξη προηγμένου εξοπλισμού που θα συνδύαζε τις δυνάμεις των τεχνητών μηχανικών συστημάτων με εκείνες του ανθρώπινου εγκέφαλου. Η έμφαση και στις δύο προσεγγίσεις (Βιονική και Βιομιμητική) είναι να εφαρμοστεί η γνώση των βιολογικών οργανισμών για να λύσει τα προβλήματα εφαρμοσμένης μηχανικής που δεν περιλαμβάνουν απαραιτήτως κάποια πτυχή της βιολογίας. Τεχνητά όργανα Ένα τεχνητό όργανο είναι ένα όργανο που κατασκευάζεται από τον άνθρωπο και το οποίο εμφυτεύεται σε έναν άνθρωπο για να αντικαταστήσει ένα φυσικό όργανο. Μερικά όργανα που έχουν εμφυτευθεί επιτυχώς στους ανθρώπους είναι *ο τεχνητός οφθαλμός (στην πράξη είναι μια φωτογραφική μηχανή με ένα εμφύτευμα στο οπτικό νεύρο που παρέχει μόνο πολύ μερική λειτουργικότητα), *η τεχνητή καρδιά, *ο τεχνητός νεφρός κ.ά. Μικρές Εμφυτεύσιμες Συσκευές Τα κοχλιακά εμφυτεύματα περιλαμβάνουν συνήθως τα εξής: * Ένα μικρόφωνο, το οποίο παίρνει τον ήχο από το περιβάλλον. *Ένα επεξεργαστή φωνής, ο οποίος επιλέγει και τακτοποιεί τους ήχους πουλαμβάνονται από το μικρόφωνο. *Ένα πομπό και ένα δέκτη/διεγέρτη, οι οποίοι λαμβάνουν τα σήματα από τον επεξεργαστή φωνής και τα μετατρέπουν σε ηλεκτρικές ωθήσεις. * Μια συστοιχία ηλεκτροδίων, η οποία είναι ομάδα ηλεκτροδίων πουσυλλέγει τις ωθήσεις από το διεγέρτη και τις στέλνει στις διαφορετικές περιοχές του ακουστικού νεύρου. Το κοχλιακό εµφύτευµα Clarion Ο ήχος λαµβάνεται από ένα µικρόφωνο, το οποίο ελέγχεται από ένα μικρο-υπολογιστή, και έτσι µεταδίδονται ηλεκτρικά σήµατα στο εµφύτευµα µέσω µετάδοσης µε ραδιοσυχνότητα. Μετά την αποκρυπτογράφηση του σήµατος, τα σύνθετα ηλεκτρόδια ενεργοποιούν κατ’ ευθείαν τα νευρικά κύτταρα που µεταδίδουν τις ηχητικές πληροφορίες στον εγκέφαλο Βιονικό Γάντι Το βονικό γάντι αποτελείται από το ελαστικό υλικό νεοπρένιο με διατρήσεις διαμέτρου l mm για εξαερισμό. Το πλέγμα από Lycra συνδέει τα τμήματα του γαντιού στο χέρι και στον πήχυ πέρα από την πτυχή του καρπού. Τα τμήματα από Lycra και νάυλον πολυεστέρα, στη προς τον πήχυ πλευρά του γαντιού, βελτιώνουν περαιτέρω τον εξαερισμό. Μαξιλαράκια τύπου μπάλας του μπέιζμπολ στη πλευρά της παλάμης μεγιστοποιούν την έλξη σε περίπτωση χρήσης αναπηρικής καρέκλας. Σε μερικά γάντια περιλαμβάνεται ένα κλασσικό περιτύλιγμα παλάμης ως τμήμα του μαξιλαριού της παλάμης. Το γάντι έχει τέσσερα λουριά Velcro με D-δακτυλίδια που χρησιμοποιούνται για να κλείσουν και να σφίξουν το γάντι επάνω στον πήχυ και το χέρι. Τα δακτυλίδια είναι αρκετά μεγάλα ώστε να επιτρέπουν στο χρήστη να παρεμβάλει ένα δάχτυλο για να τραβήξει σφιχτά το λουρί. Ο αισθητήρας καρπού-θέσης είναι ένας επαγωγικός γραμμικός μεταβλητός μετατροπέας μετατοπίσεων. Περιλαμβάνει έναν υάλινο σωλήνα που βρίσκεται μέσα στο κιβώτιο ελέγχου καιτις σπείρες του καλωδίου που τυλίγεται επάνω σε αυτόν. Ένας πολυπλεγμένος μεταλλικός στυλεός (καλώδιο φρένων ποδηλάτου) κινείται μέσα και έξω από τον σωλήνα, καθώς αλλάζει η γωνία του καρπικού συνδέσμου, αλλάζοντας την αυτεπαγωγή της σπείρας του καλωδίου. Αυτή η αλλαγή μετατρέπεται σε ένα σήμα ελέγχου από τα στοιχεία του κυκλώματος στο κιβώτιο ελέγχου. Τεχνητοί μύες ενεργοποιητές – ηλεκτροενεργά πολυμερή Electroactive Polymers as Artificial Muscles A Primer (J. Y. Cohen) Electroactive polymers (EAPs) are touted as the basis for future artificial muscles. EAPs can be deformed repetitively by applying external voltage across the EAP,and they can quickly recover their original configuration upon reversing the polarity of the applied voltage. To explore the potential use of EAP’s as artificial muscles, a brief evaluation is presented of an ionic-based EAP composite as a candidate artificial muscle material. The electromechanical properties of the EAP under dry and moist conditions are presented along with the EAP’s performance under load conditions. AS shown through a series of simple tests, the EAP has a high load bearing capacity to mass ratio, short response time, and nearly linear deformation response with respect to applied voltage. Βιονικός Οφθαλμός Η λειτουργία του βασίζεται στη διέγερση των οπτικών νεύρων ενός προβληματικού οφθαλμού, με ηλεκτρικούς παλμούς από εμφυτευμένο microchip στο εμπρόσθιο ή στο οπίσθιο μέρος του αμφιβληστροειδούς. *1.Εμφύτευμα στον οφθαλμό με βοηθητικό εξωτερικό εξοπλισμό *2.Εμφύτευμα εξ ολοκλήρου μέσα στον οφθαλμό *3.Ενσωματωμένη κάμερα πάνω σε γυαλιά Ο ασθενής σχηματίζει τελικά εικόνα για το προς παρατήρηση αντικείμενο με τη συνένωση εικόνων, από διάφορες οπτικές γωνίες, με ασαφή περιγράμματα και χρώματα. Γίνεται προσπάθεια εκμετάλλευσης, εκτός του οπτικού φάσματος, και του υπερύθρου, με χρήση διόδων υπερύθρου, αφού είναι γνωστό ότι κάθε σώμα ανάλογα με τη θερμοκρασία του εκπέμπει στην υπέρυθρη περιοχή του ηλεκτρομαγνητικού φάσματος. Η δίοδος τοποθετείται στην κόρη του ματιού και η αποστολή του λαμβανομένου σήματος σε κατάλληλη ηλεκτρονική διάταξη στοναμφιβληστροειδή γίνεται με πολυμερές νημάτιο μήκους 3cm και πάχους 1μm. Αυτό θα έδινε τη δυνατότητα αναγνώρισης αντικειμένων ακόμα και στο σκοτάδι. Απαραίτητη προϋπόθεση είναι η δημιουργία κατάλληλου λογισμικού, που θα οργανώνει τις πληροφορίες από το υπέρυθρο και ορατό φάσμα. Όσο μικραίνει η κλίμακα των διαστάσεων του εμφυτεύματος, τόσο περισσότερα ηλεκτρόδια ανά μονάδα τετραγωνικής επιφάνειας μπορούν να ‘επέμβουν’ σε ‘λεπτότερα’ σημεία του νευρικού ιστού και συνεπώς να δώσουν καλύτερη ανάλυση εικόνας. Βιοαισθητήρες 1ος Ορισμός 300px|thumb|Robocop, ένας μελλοντικός τυπικός [[τρανσουμανισμός|Τρανσάνθρωπος.]] Είναι μια αναλυτική συσκευή, ευαίσθητη σε ένα φυσικό η χημικό ερέθισμα, η οποία μετατρέπει μια βιολογική απόκριση σε ηλεκτρικό σήμα μεταδίδοντας πληροφορίες για μια ζωτική διαδικασία. Ο όρος χρησιμοποιείται συχνά και για συσκευές ανίχνευσης που προσδιορίζουν την συγκέντρωση ουσιών και άλλες παραμέτρους βιολογικού ενδιαφέροντος χωρίς άμεση χρήση βιολογικών συστημάτων, π.χ. στη βιομηχανία τροφίμων. Ένας βιοαισθητήρας αποτελείται από τα εξής εξαρτήματα: *1.βιοκαταλύτης *2.μετατροπέας *3.ενισχυτής *4.επεξεργαστής *5.έξοδος-οθόνη Ένας λειτουργικός βιοαισθητήρας πρέπει να έχει την πλειοψηφία των παρακάτω ιδιοτήτων. *1) Ευαισθησία και δυνατότητα διαχωρισμού *2) Επιλεκτικότητα και επαναληπτική ικανότητα *3) Ταχύτητα απόκρισης *4) Αξιοπιστία και ικανότητα αυτοελέγχου *5) Δυναμικό εύρος *6) Να μην επηρεάζεται από ηλεκτρικές η περιβαλλοντικές παρεμβάσεις *7) Να έχει συνάφεια το σήμα εξόδου με το περιβάλλον της μέτρησης *8) Διάρκεια ζωής και δυνατότητα επισκευής και επαναχρησιμοποίησης *9) Οικονομική Τιμή Η ταξινόμηση γίνεται βάσει της αισθητήριας αρχής με την οποία ανιχνεύεται η μετρήσιμη ποσότητα και περιλαμβάνει τους εξής τύπους βιοαισθητήρων: *1.Αγωγιμομετρικοί *2.Ποτενσιομετρικοί *3.Χωρητικοί *4.Αμπερομετρικοί *5.Θερμιδομετρικοί *6.Σταθμικοί *7.Οπτικοί *8.Ακουστικοί-Συντονισμού *9.Φθορισμού 2ος Ορισμός Ο βιοαισθητήρας είναι µία αναλυτική συσκευή, η οποία µετατρέπει µία βιολογική απόκριση σε ηλεκτρικό σήµα. Αποτελείται από: * τον υποδοχέα, δηλαδή το βιολογικό υλικό που ακινητοποιείται στην επιφάνεια του αισθητήρα και αντιδρά µε τον αναλύτη, ο οποίος είναι κάποιο άλλο µόριο που προστίθεται στο διάλυµα, *τον µεταγωγέα, ο οποίος µετράει τη φυσικοχηµική µεταβολή και µπορεί να είναι **ακουστικός, **οπτικός ή **ηλεκτροχηµικός και *από το ηλεκτρικό τµήµα, το οποίο λαµβάνει το σήµα από το µεταγωγέα, το καταγράφει και το εκφράζει υπό µορφή µετρήσεων. Ανάλογα µε την προς µελέτη αντίδραση οι βιοαισθητήρες κατατάσσονται: *σε βιοκαταλυτικούς, στους οποίους ο υποδοχέας µπορεί να είναι ένζυµο, κύτταρο ή ιστός και *σε βιοσυγγενικούς, όπου ο υποδοχέας µπορεί να είναι DNA, RNA, ή αντίσωµα. 3ος Ορισμός Βιοαισθητήρες και βιοενεργοποιητές είναι βιοηλεκτρονικά συστήματα με σκοπό τη μεταφορά σημάτων από βιολογικές λειτουργικές μονάδες σε «συμβατικές» ηλεκτρονικές συσκευές (βιοαισθητήρες) και αντίστροφα (βιοενεργοποιητές). Ένας βιοαισθητήρας ορίζεται ως μία ανεξάρτητη ολοκληρωμένη συσκευή η οποία είναι ικανή να παρέχει συγκεκριμένη ποσοτική ή ημι-ποσοτική αναλυτική πληροφορία χρησιμοποιώντας ένα βιολογικό στοιχείο αναγνώρισης (βιοχημικός υποδοχέας) το οποίο βρίσκεται σε άμεση επαφή με ένα στοιχείο μετατροπέα (IUPAC, 1999). Σύγχρονες Εφαρμογές Νέες τάσεις στην Ιατρική Φυσική, την Κλινική Μηχανική και τη Βιοϊατρική Τεχνολογία *1. Γενετική διάγνωση (Genetic diagnostics) *2. Συσκευές μικροσκοπικών διαστάσεων (Microminiaturized devices) *3. Ιατρική απεικόνιση (Medical imaging) *4. Γενετική θεραπεία (Genetic therapy) *5. Τεχνητά όργανα (Artificial organs) *6. Διάγνωση και θεραπεία με laser (Laser diagnosis and therapy) *7. Ελάχιστα επεμβατικές διατάξεις (Minimally invasive devices) *8. Διατάξεις ιστομηχανικής (Tissue engineered devices) *9. Διάγνωση υποβοηθούμενη από υπολογιστές (Computer-aided diagnostics) *10. Νέες συσκευές/φάρμακα/βιολογικά προϊόντα (Device /drug /biological products) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * βιοαισθητήρας * βιομηχατρονική * βιοπροσθετική (prosthesis) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *physics.ntua.gr *[ ] Category: Επιστήμες Category: Τεχνολογία